Captain Englehorn
Captain Englehorn is captain of the S.S Venture, and he saves the main characters twice. 1933 film Englehorn is very laid back and world-weary. He was multilingual and spoke many different languages. An old friend of Carl Denham, Englehorn and his trusty first mate Jack Driscoll often ferried Denham on his globe-trotting moviemaking expeditions. The Venture took them all to Skull Island, where they encountered King Kong, and Englehorn's multilingual talents came in handy with dealing with the natives.. He is played by Frank Reicher. 2005 film Englehorn is younger and less helpful to Denham. Initially Englehorn refused to leave port until they had the manifest, but Denham, sought by the police, paid him to leave New York that very night. Englehorn was well known for his tendency to take on illegal cargo, including rare animals for zoos and circuses, and on this particular voyage he had a shipment of chloroform for an unknown client. Englehorn was initially doubtful that Skull Island even existed, but just as he ordered his first mate, Ben Hayes, to turn the Venture around they sighted the isle. When Denham went ashore with Ann Darrow and his film crew and they were attacked by the natives, it was Englehorn who came to their rescue and killed one of the warriors who was about to behead Denham. Following Ann's abduction to be a sacrifice to King Kong, Englehorn gave Denham and Jack Driscoll 24 hours to find her before he and his crew pulled anchor and left Skull Island. But Bruce Baxter persuaded Englehorn to mount a rescue operation when the search party did not return, and the Captain and his men managed to arrive in time to rescue Denham, Driscoll, Jimmy, and Preston from giant insects. Denham ultimately persuaded Englehorn to let him use the chloroform shipment to knock Kong out, allowing them to capture the gorilla in the game, he drops weapons on Skull Island for Jack and others, and recuses Jimmy. In the alternate ending he and Jack shoot the planes and lights so they can get Kong back to the island. He is played by German actor Thomas Kretschmann. In The Game In Game, he isn't around as much. You can see him asking you if you are alright on The Venture chapter (to which you can respond), and he appears in other chapters flying his seaplane. Strangely enough, if you look up at the lookout that Jimmy used previously, that sailor seems to be identical to him. It is unknown why the developers put the second Englehorn there. His role in the game is flying, finding the various characters with his seaplane, and dropping weapons and ammunition supplies. Quotes Seen enough? Lighten the ship ! anything that's not bolted down goes overboard. ! '' ''What in God's name was that.? You can take Hayes and 15 others. You got guns,you got food, you got ammo. '' Do I have choice'' I cannot do that Were awaiting on the manifest The rest of you stay with the ship. '' I'll put a guard on the gate until you return.'' And you got 24 hours!. This time tomorrow,we haul anchor. Don't Move! stay away from the walls.! Get out of there now! Climb! ''Keep him down.! Get her out of his sight! It's over, you goddamn lunatic! All of you, run! Game Levels Appearances *The Venture *Skull Island *Scorpions *On Kong's Track (mentioned) *The Canyon *In the mud *Call Kong *To the plane *Alternate Ending Trivia *Englehorn uses a Luger P08 pistol when saving the crew from the natives but later he uses a Thompson submachine gun. He likely got it from the ship. *Englehorn is played by Thomas Kretschmann who did Professor Z who was the secondary antagonist of Cars 2. *Kretschmann also portrayed Hermann Fegelein in Downfall (2004) Category:humans Category:Venture Crew Category:Characters Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie Category:Captains Category:Son of Kong Characters Category:Heroes Category:King Kong 1933 Characters Category:King Kong 2005 Characters